User equipment (UE), such as mobile devices, communicates with radio access networks (RANs) including any number of base stations. Such base stations may include enhanced Node B (eNB) base stations operating according to an enhanced universal terrestrial radio access (E-UTRA) radio interface defined by the third generation partnership project (3GPP). The E-UTRA radio interface, also referred to as long term evolution (LTE), may operate within an E-UTRA network (E-UTRAN) to allow wireless services for UEs throughout a geographical area.
The E-UTRAN is typically communicatively connected to an evolved packet core (EPC) network. In the event that connectivity between a UE (and/or any number of UEs) and the E-UTRAN is lost, connection may be re-established by way of non-access stratum (NAS) procedure(s). In some circumstances, the invoked NAS procedures may consume substantial resources of the network (e.g., a 3GPP standards based network, such as an EPC/LTE network, a GSM network or a UMTS network) to which the UE attempts to reconnect and result in deteriorated services.